Désirs ardents
by chupeechan
Summary: PWP Lemonesque. Un cadeau pour ma beta adorée Shiroten. Pairing supra rare Severus/Hermione/Sirius... Miam ! /!\ Interdit aux mineurs ! /!\ - l'image ne m'appartient pas.
1. Hermione

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis pas JKR et je n'ai malheureusement pas créé le monde sorcier et ses personnages ! **

**Sinon, je ne ferai pas un gros smut pour ma beta ! C'est pour qui le beau cadeau ?!**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Bon. Elle mentait. Elle savait exactement comment elle s'était retrouvée là ! Des mois à fantasmer, à se toucher pour pouvoir tenter de relâcher la tension ou du moins une partie du trouble qui l'habitait.

Elle désirait ses deux colocataires.

Passionnément, ardemment, follement. Elle était pratiquement prête à débarquer dans leur chambre. Oui, leur chambre ! Comment ces deux-là étaient devenus amants, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le simple fait de les imaginer, nus, se taquinant, se léchant, suffisait à lui faire sortir un de ses jouets pour se soulager. La poussant à penser à leurs corps se frôlant, s'arque-boutant sous la pression de l'autre… Quand ils oubliaient de privatiser leurs ébats, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter, de s'imaginer avec eux, participant...

Oui, elle, Hermione Jean Granger rêvait de baiser, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, avec Severus Snape et Sirius Black ! Et elle allait enfin réaliser ses chimères érotiques.

Elle savait que Severus était le dominant dans la relation. Elle allait donc le séduire en premier. Et bien qu'elle soit une Gryffondor envers et contre tout, elle avait peur d'être rejetée… Une potion lui permettant de lever ses inhibitions fut donc son arme principale. Ça et l'ensemble qu'elle portait. Corset en soie noire, accompagné de sous-vêtement en dentelles de la même couleur. Le tout, rehaussé de bas et de porte-jarretelles, eux-aussi noirs. Sans compter les talons hauts. Elle avait enfilé par-dessus une robe vert bouteille très conservatrice, dotée d'une multitude de boutons argentés. Très Severus et extrêmement Serpentard. Mais il le fallait pour la réussite de l'opération menant à l'évacuation de toute cette frustration sexuelle accumulée par leur faute.

Elle le coinça dans la bibliothèque de Grimmauld. Il était occupé à boire un brandy et à survoler le magasine traitant de potions qu'il recevait chaque mois. Elle ne parla pas. Se planta simplement devant lui et commença à déboutonner le vêtement quand elle le vit lever les yeux vers elle. Bouton par bouton. Lentement, inlassablement, jusqu'au dernier. Là, elle écarta l'habit, le laissant apprécier ce qui se cachait dessous et s'en débarrassa. Laissant l'étoffe tomber à ses pieds. Elle s'avança vers lui et se délecta de l'incandescence de ses iris obsidiennes. Elle savait qu'elle menait la danse et qu'elle remporterait son prix. Elle posa une main sur chaque accoudoir du fauteuil où il se trouvait et prononça ses premiers mots à l'encontre de son ancien professeur de potions.

- Je te veux Severus. Mais, toi, veux-tu de moi ?

- Es-tu sûre de toi, sorcière ?

- Plus que jamais !

En un instant, il fut sur elle. Elle laissa avec joie la dominance à son futur amant et le laissa l'allonger sur l'épais tapis oriental qui jouxtait la cheminée. Elle avait toujours été attirée par ses yeux. Et les sentir maintenant la déshabiller mentalement, la rendait faible et sans défense sous leur poids. Et ce nez ! Avec un nez pareil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'homme devait exceller dans l'art de faire venir une femme buccalement. Elle en avait tellement rêvé que le simple fait d'y repenser amena son corps à produire le fameux liquide clair et musqué propre à toute femme, humidifiant sa lingerie et conduisant Severus à agir. Ses mains rugueuses étaient tout ce qu'elle avait désiré. Il procédait lentement, la taquinant presque, découvrant son corps comme le pédagogue qu'il était. Elle se repaissait de ses murmures appréciatifs et des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. De son index, il traça le contour de sa mâchoire, longea son cou et descendit sur sa poitrine. Là, il joua avec les boutons de chair qui s'étaient dressés, anticipant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle sentit son autre bras se glisser sous son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il se débarrassa de l'objet d'un geste et reprit son exploration, ajoutant un pouce à l'index et tournant, pinçant le téton qu'il avait entre les doigts. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à apaiser la faim qu'elle ressentait, la friction étant le seul moyen possible à ce moment-là. Il l'arrêta d'un geste et détacha ses jarretelles. Il la débarrassa prestement de sa lingerie, qu'il sentit avant de l'empocher.

- Ton odeur musquée me met l'eau à la bouche, sorcière. Écartes les cuisses que je t'admire.

Elle fit comme il lui demandait, sans pudeur aucune et sentit sa cyprine couler le long de son intimité. D'un doigt, il traçait les contours de sa féminité, n'oubliant aucun recoin, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'elle étouffait en mordant ses lèvres. Il descendit sur elle subitement et elle sentit sa bouche faire le même chemin que son index, un instant plus tôt. Puis, elle oublia tout quand il la pénétra de sa langue et enfouit son nez dans les confins de son sexe, atteignant sans difficulté son clitoris.

- Que Merlin loue ce nez ! Articula-t-elle difficilement.

Une vibration, ressemblant à un rire retenu, résonna contre sa peau déjà sensibilisée. Elle en soupira de plus belle. L'appendice nasal de cet homme était un cadeau fait aux femmes ! Elle le sentit titiller la place la plus sacrée de son corps, là où personne n'était allé avant lui et c'est ce simple geste qui lui fit perdre pied. Elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu vas vite comprendre que c'est loin d'être fini, femme !

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi il l'appelait sorcière ou femme mais la façon affectueuse qu'il avait de les prononcer la rendait folle. Elle se sentait féminine, fatale sous son toucher. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'un sort et elle put enfin le voir nu, dans toute sa gloire. Son corps était épais et musclé, pas comme ces sportifs sur-gonflés, mais comme un boxeur. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut sa virilité. Merlin, l'homme était monté comme un hippogriffe ! Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, à la vue du membre dressé, espérant pouvoir y goûter sous peu.

- Oh que non, sorcière, tu pourras jouer avec plus tard ! Maintenant mets-toi à quatre pattes !

Circé qu'elle aimait se soumettre à Severus ! Elle fit ce qu'il attendait d'elle et attendit son prochain mouvement. Elle sentit la tête de l'impressionnante virilité de son amant sonder l'entrée de son vagin et exhala un soupir excité. Il rentra peu à peu et fut bientôt complètement en elle. Elle n'avait jamais connu de sensation plus glorieuse que celle-ci ! Elle se sentit pleine. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose avec ses précédents partenaires et là, elle était enfin satisfaite. Alors qu'il ne bougeait même pas ! Il passa une main sous son ventre et l'aida à se relever. Elle se trouvait maintenant dos à lui, empalée sur son membre, les jambes écartées. Il avait les genoux au sol, une main sur un sein et l'autre sur une hanche. Elle s'adossa à lui et porta ses mains à son cou. Il commença alors à bouger, lentement. Tellement lentement qu'elle en était agacée. Elle voulait aller plus vite, plus fort.

- Tu feras comme je décide, femme. Tu auras ton dû, crois-moi !

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Sirius. Quand elle vit l'autre brun de la maisonnée, Hermione remercia la potion désinhibante qu'elle avait eut l'intelligence de prendre. Après tout, elle n'était pas appelée la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien ! Ainsi, le fait que Sirius la trouve, jambes écartées et forniquant avec Severus ne l'embarrassa absolument pas. Au contraire, son corps produit un peu plus de lubrifiant sous son regard appréciateur.

- Je vois que tu ne t'ennuies pas quand je ne suis pas là Severus…

- Tais-toi Black. Déshabilles-toi et aide-moi !

Elle regarda Sirius se débarrasser de ses vêtements. S'effeuillant comme un moldu. Quand il fut enfin nu, elle admira la façon dont les flammes illuminaient son corps, sublimant ses abdominaux et donnant vie à ses nombreux tatouages. Sans compter sa virilité… Moins large que Severus mais plus longue. Ses aînés avaient décidément de nombreux avantages sur la jeune génération. Le Maraudeur lui fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire dévastateur avant de se mettre à genoux et de taquiner son clitoris comme Severus l'avait fait avant lui. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne léchait pas qu'elle mais son amant avec elle provoqua une nouvelle montée d'hormones. Bien qu'elle ne puisse rien voir, elle visualisait sans difficulté sa langue léchant la verge de Severus de sa base et remontant, lentement, jusqu'à son clitoris afin de jouer avec. Elle laissa tomber une de ses mains et agrippa la tête de l'ancien prévenu. Elle savait que sa position permettait à Sirius d'avoir accès à toutes les parties intéressantes de ses amants. Aussi, elle ne fut pas étonnée quand elle le sentit s'aventurer du côté de son anus. Ses gestes étaient doux et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, un premier doigt fut introduit. Le mouvement qu'il fit afin de la préparer menaça de l'envoyer de nouveau dans une vague de plaisir dévastatrice. Le fait que Severus change de position la coupa dans son élan mais la frustra infiniment.

- J'allais jouir Severus ! L'admonesta-t-elle.

- Je sais ! Rétorqua-t-il avec ce sourire en coin typique des Serpentards.

- Maudit Serpentard !

Elle se trouvait maintenant penchée en avant, en train de chevaucher celui que tous prenaient pour un homme austère, Sirius travaillant toujours sa progression. Elle entendit bientôt un sort être murmuré et la tête du sexe de son deuxième amant tenter de déflorer sa rosette. Elle ressentit d'abord une légère peine qui se mua en plaisir lorsqu'il fut totalement enfoncé. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle était enfin entière. Comblée et complétée. Leurs débuts furent quelque peu chaotiques mais bientôt, ils trouvèrent un rythme. Quand l'un sortait, l'autre entrait. Allant et venant. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que leurs ébats deviennent frénétiques. Hermione fut la première à succomber. Son orgasme arriva vite et fort, la précipitant dans un abîme de délices et brouillant sa vision. Elle entendit plus ou moins ses amants la rejoindre et ils tombèrent, épuisés, sur le tapis qu'ils venaient de baptiser. Hermione sentait les vagues de son orgasme continuer de se répercuter en elle. Elle avait réussi à faire de son fantasme une réalité et gisait, entre les deux objets des ses affections. C'était là qu'était sa place et vu la façon dont ses amants la tenaient, ils n'avaient pas plus envie qu'elle de la voir partir…

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était mon premier PWP lemonesque ! Contente du cadeau ma shiroten adorée ?**

**Pour mes lectrices de Forward, je pense poster dimanche. J'ai pratiquement fini le chapitre que vous attendez toutes et celui-ci devrait vous donner l'eau à la bouche ^^**

**Thresome power ! Et surtout *o* Sirius/Hermione/Severus *o***

**Bisous et dites-moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est mon premier threesome...**


	2. Severus

**Disclaimer : JKR les a créé, moi je les fais forniquer ! (je suis désolée pour cette rime salace… ou pas)**

**Veuillez garder en mémoire que Sirius et Severus étaient en couple avant de rajouter cette chanceuse d'Hermione. Pour la première fois, je m'essaie au yaoï… **

**Si le premier chapitre était pour ma béta d'amour, celui-ci est pour ViviiiiiiiiinChlotte. Merci pour ta sublime review pour mon nouveau bébé : **_Verum Tempore_** (pub faite sans aucune honte, pas ****même ****une once !). Je ne sais pas si tu aimes le slash mais c'est léger et toi qui voulait envoyer bouler les clichés, je t'offre Severus dans une position inédite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
**

**Ma Shiroten, du lemon, une touche de yaoï et ton lit à baldaquin. What else ?! ;D**

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Depuis combien de temps il subissait la douce torture qu'on lui infligeait. Il avait toujours été dominant et se retrouver dans cette position soumise l'excitait bien plus qu'il n'aimait l'avouer. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il avait une réputation à tenir.

Il savait par contre qu'il était dans la chambre d'Hermione. Sa petite lionne était la seule à posséder un lit à baldaquin. Dont elle avait su faire usage excellemment puisqu'il y était présentement attaché. Sans oublier le bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait. Satané bout de tissu ! Il ignorait donc qui faisait des arabesques sur son torse et qui remontait petit à petit vers l'endroit qui l'intéressait le plus.

Cette cécité temporaire provoquée par le bandeau démultipliait le moindre toucher, le moindre son. Il entendait les respirations de ses amants, chaque nuance et changement de souffle. Il sentit les arabesques dériver vers un de ses tétons. Cette partie de son anatomie avait souvent été délaissée et ce fut avec surprise qu'il sentit ce qui ressemblait à une légère décharge électrique quand la main inconnue le toucha et commença à le pincer. Il réprima juste à temps un grognement prouvant qu'il aimait ce qu'on venait de lui faire mais ce fut peine perdue. Son sang le trahit, affluant avec vélocité et gorgeant son sexe déjà péniblement tendu et avide d'attention.

Il grogna pour de bon et non de plaisir quand il entendit les rires de ses amants, qui n'avaient bien sûr rien perdu de la réaction de sa partie la plus proéminente de sa personne, excepté son nez évidemment.

- Patience Severus… Chuchota Sirius en lui donnant un léger coup de langue à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses. Quel est cet adage moldu déjà ?

- Tout vient à point, commença Hermione en lui lécha le téton avec lequel elle avait déjà joué. A qui sait attendre… Finit-elle en lui mordillant l'autre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Par Salazar ! Qu'ils en finissent ! Il avait toujours été un homme patient sauf en ce qui concernait les plaisirs de la chair. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui infligeait le rythme lancinant qu'il subissait maintenant. Sa virilité était coupable de félonie et il la sentait tressauter afin de réclamer l'attention d'un de ses amants… Ou des deux. Peu importait, il voulait que quelqu'un l'empoigne et s'en occupe, la couvre de baiser et la prenne en bouche ! Mais il savait que cette partie ne viendrait que plus tard, quand ses tortionnaires auraient fini de jouer et seraient prêts à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il savait au moins qui faisait quoi maintenant.

Quand Hermione l'enfourcha, cependant sans s'empaler là où il le voulait, il ne put que gémir. Celui qui aurait eu la stupidité de dire qu'elle était une prude serait devenu fou en la voyant se frotter sans aucune gène contre la toison ébène surmontant sa verge. Il sentait son excitation humidifier tout ce avec quoi elle entrait en contact. Et sa lionne aimait assurément marquer son territoire. Le griffant, mordillant ses lobes ou sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres… Sans jamais le récompenser d'un baiser. Sirius, lui, se trouvait entre ses jambes et faisait la même chose à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sans jamais toucher ne serait-ce que ses testicules. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il allait jouir comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle !

Enfin ! Enfin, il fut récompensé avant de sombrer dans la démence. Hermione l'embrassa. Sauvagement. Demandant l'accès en lui déchirant presque la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ouvrit la bouche et avança sa langue à la rencontre de celle de sa féline maîtresse. Touchant, caressant, explorant chaque millimètre qu'il pouvait atteindre de la cavité. Ignorant leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient sous la passion et la bestialité qui avaient surgi après ce long jeu du chat et de la souris. Il manqua de venir en sentant Sirius prendre ses bourses en bouche et s'amuser à en aspirer une avant de la relâcher et de faire de même avec l'autre. Le tout sans jamais toucher à sa virilité, qui devait être violette sous la pression sanguine qu'elle subissait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur petit jeu.

Il ne supportait plus ce bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir se qui se passait. Sa lionne venait de quitter sa bouche et l'embrassait en descendant petit à petit vers sa verge. Il savait qu'elle se goûtait au passage et le fait de ne pas pouvoir la voir le rendait fou. Il voulait tellement qu'elle joue de sa bouche sur la partie la plus importante de son anatomie. Pourtant se ne fut pas elle qui exhaussa son vœu le plus cher. Il connaissait cette bouche par cœur, tout comme Sirius savait ce qu'il aimait. Le dernier des Black eut cependant à peine le temps de faire un aller-retour que Severus vînt, comme un Poufsouffle, dans la bouche de son amant. Bien qu'aveuglé, il ferma les yeux pour profiter jusqu'au bout de son extase, si méritée. Il n'avait jamais joui aussi fort ni crié son plaisir comme maintenant. Par un son guttural, sauvage. Et Sirius qui continuait de boire sa semence, gorgée après gorgée…

Il eut la surprise de voir, une fois sa jouissance passée. Hermione avait profité de son orgasme pour lui enlever le bandeau.

- Tu as été un très vilain professeur de potions Severus… Je suis déçue. Nous allons devoir te punir maintenant… Tu vas devoir nous regarder, sans pouvoir participer, jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire. Je connais un sort qui va t'aider à assimiler cette leçon. _Ludus Speculum_.

Il en était certain, ils voulaient le tuer avant l'heure. Ce sortilège était connu dans les maisons closes. Comment Hermione avait pu mettre la main dessus, il l'ignorait mais avec les milliers de volumes stockés dans son impressionnante mémoire, il n'était même pas étonné. Voir sa lionne s'occuper de Sirius comme il aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse pour lui l'agaça. Et l'excita. Car ce qu'elle faisait à Sirius, il le ressentait et ne pourrait jouir que si elle l'autorisait. Elle avait beau être Gryffondor, elle aurait survécu sans problèmes dans sa Maison. Il sentait sa langue lécher la base de son sexe avant d'en embrasser le sommet. Des bourses à la couronne, inlassablement. Avant de brusquement aspirer la couronne surmontant sa verge dans sa bouche pour la relâcher tout aussi vite. Encore et encore. Le tout en la voyant faire sur Sirius. Mais sa douce amant n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien et avait le cœur sur la main. Elle prit pitié de lui et l'enfourcha, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Allant et venant lentement pendant que Sirius le préparait patiemment. Entrant petit à petit un premier doigt avant de travailler son fondement au corps et d'y introduire un autre. Et de recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accueillir son amant. Leur position prêtait à sourire. Lui, mains et pieds attachés aux colonnes du lit de leur princesse, celle-ci à califourchon sur lui et leur amant, genoux sur le matelas et en appuis sur ses talons et confortablement installé dans le séant de son galant. Mais pour Severus, cette position signalait le début de tout autre chose. Quand Sirius commença à bouger en même temps qu'Hermione, il eut un aperçut de ce que leur maîtresse pouvait ressentir quand ils la prenaient en même temps. Il avait l'impression d'enfin être complet. Peu importait s'il était leur jouet dans le présent jeu de rôle. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il appréciait pour la toute première fois ce que c'était qu'être réellement soumis. Et par Merlin, la soumission avait du bon ! Dans un dernier coup de rein simultané de ses amants, il céda pour la seconde fois de la soirée à la petite mort.

La prochaine fois, pensa-t-il plus tard, alors qu'il était enfin détaché et contemplait ses amants dans leur sommeil, ce sera Sirius qui prendra !

* * *

**Alors? Il fait chaud ou pas ? **

**J'avoue, c'était purement sexuel et ces désirs ardents prendront fin dans un troisième chapitre quand mon amie la muse viendra me souffler à l'oreille ce qu'il adviendra de Sirius. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, je vous créditerai et vous dédierai l'ultime chapitre ^^  
**

**Bises mes chéries ;D**


	3. Sirius

**Bon ! Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout allé vers ce que j'avais prévu ! C'était le risque en le faisant du point de vue de Sirius... Certaine ne l'aimeront peut-être pas autant que les autres puisqu'il est moins citronné mais je pense avoir fait justice au personnage. **

**Diclaimer: Merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer avec ses possessions ^^**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Vicky, pour sa 100e qui n'était pas la 100e. Enjoy !**

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment son idée, à priori innocente, avait pu déraper. Bon, autant l'avouer, il mentait. Il espérait que son idée déraperait mais pas aussi rapidement et encore moins à cet endroit particulier. Bien que cette pièce ne fasse pas encore partie des endroits qu'ils avaient pu baptiser depuis qu'Hermione les avait rejoint dans… Dans quoi d'ailleurs ? Leur dynamique de couple à Severus et lui-même ? Si on pouvait les appeler un couple. Ils avaient commencé à baiser quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que le sexe réglait bien plus vite n'importe lesquelles de leurs mythiques prises de becs que des sorts ou des insultes. Et de façon beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Tout ça pour dire que depuis que leur duo était passé à un trio, ils avaient éclusé le Square, excepté cette pièce, pour des raisons d'hygiène selon Severus. Pourtant, forniquer sur la table de la cuisine de Grimmauld restait, sans conteste, une de leurs plus belles représentations de la fameuse bête à deux dos ! Et demi.

Tout avait pourtant commencé simplement. Comme pour la majorité des fois où ils avaient débuté leurs ébats. Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec l'envie de faire plaisir à ses amants. Et s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle il excellait, c'était bien la gastronomie. Il avait donc décidé de préparer un véritable brunch et de le leur apporter au lit. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls au Square et que la cheminée empêchait quiconque d'entrer, il avait simplement enfilé un tablier qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Une chose moldue avec l'inscription « Kiss the Cook ». Il aimait bien cuisiner à poil. Il avait d'ailleurs changé l'inscription par un « Kiss my cock », qui seyait beaucoup mieux à sa personne. C'est Hermione qui s'était levée la première. Il adorait la voir au réveil et ne se lassait pas de l'aura qu'elle dégageait après une de leur séance, une apparence qui criait « Je me suis faite retournée par mes amants et Merlin ! Qu'ils étaient doués ! ». Bon, il brodait peut-être mais cela n'empêchait pas que ce soit le cas. Elle était délicieuse avec son t-shirt trop grand, ses cheveux fous lui entourant le visage et ce sourire plus-que-satisfait qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

En vérité, il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il avait su qu'elle était là quand une des ses petites – et adorables – mains avait agrippé l'une de ses fesses. Par Godric ! Qu'il aimait cette femme ! Non ! Ses mains ! Oui, c'est ça ! Ses mains ! Et sa bouche autour de sa queue… Ses soupirs lascifs quand il la prenait… Son petit cul rond… Ses seins qui faisaient juste la taille idéale pour ses mains… Les mots à rallonge qu'elle utilisait quand elle était en colère contre lui – et qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours car une Hermione en colère est une Hermione extrêmement sexy… Mouais… Il était peut-être, un tout petit peu, très légèrement amoureux d'elle. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Non. Du tout. La diarrhée mentale de sa conscience stoppa nette quand l'une des mains de son amante saisit son sexe pendant que l'autre soupesait ses testicules et les malaxaient tendrement. Avait-il déjà mentionné qu'il aimait cette femme ? Il se laissa faire, trop heureux d'être touché par sa sorcière. Sa main gauche faisait des allers-retours lascifs sur la meilleure partie de son anatomie et il grogna quand elle lâcha tout. Il détestait quand elle temporisait leurs jeux. Ça le rendait fou ! Surtout quand elle le taquinait comme maintenant. Son doigt se baladait sur sa queue, l'effleurant, dessinant chacune des veines qui palpitaient et gonflaient sa verge. Foutu technique de la plume ! C'était bandant, excitant et cruel !

- Cesse donc ! Prends tout en main ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Roooh… Tu es bien dominant ce matin… Lui répondit-elle tout en jouant avec son gland.

- Si j'étais dominant, comme tu le dis si bien, je serais déjà en train de te prendre contre la table !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça !

- A tes ordres, princesse !

Il se retourna prestement et se colla à elle. En deux secondes, il avait placé ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il releva le bas de son tablier et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Il savait qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Ces derniers étaient devenus rares depuis le début de leur ménage à trois. Ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps en place, de toute façon ! Une toute autre chose qui était devenue récurrente était l'asile que lui offrait l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait sa queue. Merlin ! Qu'il y était bien ! Ils vivaient tous dans un état d'excitation perpétuel depuis que leur arrangement avait débuté. Ce n'était pas Severus qui allait le contredire là-dessus. Ce dernier était présentement adossé au mur de l'entrée de la cuisine, membre en main et se masturbait en suivant le rythme des coups de reins de son amant.

- Putain de merveilleuse vision !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, cherchant certainement à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Comme s'il allait lui dire que Severus jouait les voyeurs ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui fasse part de l'habitude que leur maître de potions d'amant avait. A savoir qu'il l'avait souvent regardée se faire plaisir avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne. Ou peut-être pas… Il adorait faire du chantage à Severus.

- T'inquiète bébé, répondit-il en s'enfonçant de nouveau en elle. T'inquiète…

Il avait l'impression que sa queue allait et venait dans un gant de velours. Hermione devait être la seule personne au monde dont l'extérieur allait avec l'intérieur. Tout était doux chez elle, de sa peau à son mont de vénus. Elle était délicate, exquise, animale… Il passa un bras sous sa nuque et l'aida à se rassoir tout en manœuvrant son bassin de façon à ce que son exceptionnel petit cul soit pratiquement dans le vide. Là, il l'embrassa avec force, gardant les yeux ouvert afin d'admirer son minois et Severus qui continuait de se branler en rythme. Merlin ! Il avait presque envie de le sucer ! Là, maintenant ! Mais il étouffa son envie afin de se concentrer sur le petit bout de femme qu'il honorait présentement. Les gémissements de leur lionne emplissait la pièce, se réverbérant sur les murs de la cuisine et démultipliant leur sonorité ! Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un stade et d'être acclamé par une foule en délire, le pressant de faire crier le plaisir de son amante ! Il pourrait vivre avec ça… Sirius Black : amant extraordinaire. Il pourrait peut-être même en faire son épitaphe…

- Merde Sirius ! Concentre-toi ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! L'admonesta sa féline amante.

Il ne perdit pas de temps. Il se retira d'elle, la fit basculer sur le ventre afin qu'elle voit Severus et retourna là où il était le mieux, en elle. Mini-Maxi-Lui aurait presque pu prendre froid s'il était resté plus longtemps loin de la douce chaleur du sexe de son amante. Il retrouva vite son rythme de croisière premier et prit plaisir – plutôt deux fois qu'une – à répondre aux exigences de sa belle. Plus vite, plus fort. Vite. Fort. Fort. Plus fort. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps s'il continuait ainsi et décida de dire à Hermione des trucs suffisamment salaces pour qu'elle jouisse. Elle adorait quand il parlait comme ça.

- Putain bébé, t'es si serrée. J'adore sentir ma queue prise aux piège dans les replis de ton sexe… Susurra-t-il contre son oreille. J'adore sentir ta paroi tenter de m'agripper pour ne plus jamais me lâcher. Ta bouche me fait le même effet…

Il laissa sa main gauche aller jusqu'à son clitoris et la laissa jouer avec le petit bouton de chair.

- Regarde Severus… Il bande comme un putain d'hippogriffe juste en nous regardant. Il a beau se branler, il ne peut pas venir tant que tu ne cries pas nos noms… Vas-y bébé… Viens pour nous bébé…

Il accentua sa pression sur le nerf le plus sensible de leur lionne et mis encore plus d'ardeur dans ses poussées. Il la sentit bientôt commencer à se contracter autour de son membre et sa queue se retrouva prise au piège dans un déluge de spasmes provoqué par l'orgasme de son amante. Il la suivit aussitôt, non sans avoir aperçu Severus qui avait dû s'agripper au chambranle de la porte quand il céda lui aussi aux délices de la jouissance. Il se retira d'Hermione et la ramena à lui, l'enserrant de ses bras et lui embrassant la tempe. Il regarda Severus refermer sa robe de chambre avant de venir déposer un baiser sur chacune de leur bouche.

- Un brunch ? Demanda innocemment Sirius.

* * *

**Bon, c'était un peu plus cru qu'habituellement mais Sirius était aux commandes... Alors ? ça vous a quand même plu ?  
**

**Merci à mes revieweuses loggée ainsi qu'à mes deux Guests, Lilou et x1, mes anonymes ^^ Je vous adore !**

**RDV Merlin sait quand pour l'épilogue. Severus s'y vengera...**

**xoxo**


End file.
